The Long Lost Brother
by The Dream Talker
Summary: What if Ino had a brother? Where has he been? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Well I got bored, and my friend gave me this idea. She said I should do it just for fun, and considering the insanity of how much free time, why the heck not? I don't have any pairings yet so pick em out for me people

A young man clothed in blued with a hood walked the road that one night. He was heading home, back to his family and former friends. All he carried with him was a sack, a sack with just a bottle of sake and cigarettes. Despite being slightly drunk, he headed towards the old place he called home, the place known to him as Konohagakure.

He approached the gate, and woke up one of the gaurds in front of it. "Hey man, it's late. How about letting a good gentleman such as myself in?"

The guard rubbed his eyes. He had been on duty for a long time considering the lines he had under his eyes. "Why the hell should I let you in?" he asked obviously in a bad mood. "I haven't seen you here before."

The young man chuckled. "Yes, I bet you haven't. It's been twelve years since I was here. Come on man. It's dark, and it's starting to rain. Let me in just this once."

"Fine. I'm probably going to lose my job because of you, but what the hell?" the guard let him in and fell asleep immediately afterwards.

"Geez" the man said to himself walking down a deserted street. "Nothings changed. The people here are still tight-assed. Can't even let someone in without making a fuss. Let's see…should I inform the Hokage of my presence or such I just go straight to my destination?" he turned his head to see Ichiraku's Noodle shop. "Then again, I would rather go for a few more rounds. Yeah that's right. I'm too sober. I need another round." He headed into the shop.

"HEY OLD MAN! MORE RAMEN-TEBAYO!" a loud kid in an orange jumpsuit yelled as he entered.

"Sheesh, I guess they are just as loud too." He walked over to the orange-suited kid's seat and sat down next to him. "Hey kid, make some room okay? I want to eat just as much as you. Oh and quiet down too." He unpacked his sake.

"Hey, who are you to tell me what to do?" the kid spat back at him.

"Eh?" he turned to face the kid again.

"You heard me! Who the heck are you?"

"Eh…they call me Inori around here. And you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the number 1 Village protector, and soon I'll be Hokage-tebayo!"

"Hokage…Oh yeah, how's Sandaime doing? I got to see him in a few hours or so. (After my hangover)" he asked curiously.

Naruto couldn't believe it. "Hey are you living under a rock or something? Sandaime is dead."

"Dead? I wasn't aware, when was that?" he asked drowsily.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? He's been dead for 3 years! Geez, old man, you really are a know-nothing." Naruto replied.

Inori dropped his sake bottle. "Old man? I'm nineteen!" He argued.

"Well I couldn't tell, you still have your hood up."

"Oh, right. I forgot to take it off. Hello there, I'm Inori. Nice to meet you, but not really." He took off his hood to reveal a young man's face, along long silver hair tied back in a ponytail. He had small blue pupil-less eyes as well. He held out his hand shake Naruto's. "Please inform me of what has happened to the Sandaime."

"He died fighting Orochimaru. Three years ago."

"Orochimaru? Yeah, him I know about. However I haven't seen him around for about 6 months. He passed by me on my travels with a kid. I believe the kid was the Uchiha clan's last survivor."

"YOU MEAN SASUKE?"

"Yeah him or something…?" Inori slurred.

Yeah I know bad start, but I promise it will get good.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I'm already going to update my next chapter! Guess I'm still deciding on the pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the almighty Kishimoto-sama does!

"_Orochimaru? Yeah, him I know about. However I haven't seen him around for about 6 months. He passed by me on my travels with a kid. I believe the kid was the Uchiha clan's last survivor."_

"_YOU MEAN SASUKE?"_

"_Yeah him or something…?" Inori slurred._

"WHERE DID YOU SEE THEM? WHERE?" Naruto demanded shaking Inori.

"Hey put me down, I didn't actually see them, I heard they were passing in the Star Country." Naruto released him.

"Aww man I don't feel so good! Excuse me." Inori ran out of the Ramen stand. "Gross." I'm not going to tell you what Inori did, let's just say drinking alcohol and shaking someone insanely afterwards isn't good for the digestive system. "Well that went well. I guess I better go visit the Hokage now…I can't believe Sandaime was defeated by Orochimaru-sama. I never would have guessed it. I wonder who took over."

"OH! That's easy! Tsunade-baachan did!" Naruto screamed into his ear while patting his back. "Hey did you just throw up?"

"Shut up…Tsunade? Never heard of her before. No wait, I guess I heard a rumor about a chick taking over as Hokage here. I guess it's true. Hey Naruto, right? Can you take me there? I haven't been here for twelve years and so I forgot what this place looks like."

"Twelve years? What were you doing all that time?"

"Eh... wandering around. My family didn't want me so I quit as a villager here and ran away from home when I was seven." Inori replied lazily. "Look I don't want to go in the facts. I'll tell you later ok."

They were at the Hokage's building now.

"Well this is it-tebayo. This is Tsunade-baachan's office."

"Arigato, Naruto-san. See you!" he said as he waved.

"Bye old man!"

"I'm nineteen!" he yelled back.

He knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. "Come on." Said the fifth.

He opened the door to the (err...agressive?) Godaime's office. "Yo, any chicks in here in the Hokage's place?" he asked, just before ducking from a kunai knife thrown by Tsunade. "Wow, I guess there is."

"What the hell do you want?" came the responce.

Inori trembled. "Yeah, you see, my name is Inori, and I ran away from here about 12 years. I just found out something a few days ago that made me come back. So I was wondering if you could alert my father about my presence here? You see, the is one bad-ass drunk shinobi and if I surprised him by showing up in the blue, he'd kick me out immediately."

Tsunade tooke a sip of coffee. "I see, and who's your family and what did you just find out?"

"Aww man...maybe you heard of them, it's the Yamanaka clan, and I just found out that I have a little sister..."

Review! My head will explode into cupcakes if you don't!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hmmm. Cupcakes. That would be nice. I'm probably gonna do ShikaIno unless someone else says so.**

**Oh and Inori means "prayer" in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be lots of cupcakes in the series! I do own this story and the oc in it. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After visiting the Hokage, Inori decided to see what had changed in his home village, and what hasn't. He stopped by that grave-marker-thing (the one Kakashi visits for Obito). With his fingers he traced the names of those who passed away. "Heh heh! Now that is so funny! You're dead, I hated you anyways! Lucky that death found you before I dead. Oh he's dead, and her too, too bad she was hot! OW!" he rubbed his head right after he had been struck. He turned around to see another shinobi behind him. "Do you have a problem?"

The shinobi had a mask and one of his eyes were covered by his forehead protector(Guess who?). "You have some nerve disgracing those who have proudly fought and died for this village."

Inori snorted. "Why should I care? They're dead. I'm not. They lose. I win." he said as he walked past the masked person.

The masked ninja also known as Hatake Kakashi scratched his head. "I've seen that brat before somewhere. Oh well..." he turned to the grave-marker.

Inori on the other hand decided to see if Naruto was at the Ichiraku Noodle Stand again. He entered and saw that Naruto was in his usual spot but this time with a young girl.

"Yo! Naruto!" he called out.

"HEY IT'S THE OLD GUY!"

"I'm nineteen! Get it memorized (where do you think I got that from?)! Hey who's this?"

"Oh this is Sakura-chan! She's my teammate. Sakura-chan this ...um...uh...-

"My name is Inori, you little punk! You have a short memory and a short mental capacity!"

Sakura laughed a little. "Yeah, that is so like Naruto. Are you a visiting shonobi here?"

Naruto looked up as well. "Yeah, what are you doing here anyways? You said earlier that you ran away from home."

Inori frowned darkly. He did run away from home for a reason, but he couldn't break it down to two shinobi from a home he hated that he barely knows. "Yeah, but that was no big deal. I'm just here as a favor for someone. I might as well try to talk to my family and meet my little sister."

"Little sister?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Well, uh yeah! I found out from a speacial source that I had a little sister just a few days ago. I just wanted to see if it was true, that's all. Hey wait! You guys could help me out! Being gone so long, I forgot where my family's place was. Can you give me some directions?"

"Sure!" Naruto volunteered cheerfully. "What's your family's last name? I know almost everyone in the village!"

Inori smiled. "Really? Naruto, you should be proud of that. My family's last name is Yamanaka! Do you guys mind buying me a drink?" he sat between them.

However Naruto and Sakura didn't hear his request. "Ano, Inori-san, could you excuse Naruto and I for a minute?" Inori nodded yes.

Sakura dragged Naruto out of the restaurant and behind the building. "Did you hear that? He just said his last name is Yamanaka"

"Yeah, but wouldn't that mean that his little sister would be...?"

"It sounds a lot like it. I mean, it acually sounds like Ino has a brother!"

"But what I don't get is, why didn't Ino ever mention him to you or me? I mean, she might have never met him, by why didn't her father, Inoichi, tell her she has one?" Naruto puzzled.

"I don't know, but let's just go along for now and see what happens, ok?" Naruto nodded in agreement.

They went back into the Noodle Shop watching Inori chugging down a bottle. "Ok, let's go! Lead the way, Naruto-san!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now where are those cupcakes? Hope you enjoyed the chappie and please review! My head is starting to burst!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I feel angsty, maybe I'll add some angst to this story soon. Aww man to do that, I have to rewatch the whole AIR TV series...**

**Disclaimer: I SO OWN ...What do you mean I don't own Naruto? I only own this fic and the oc? Ah, oh well!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Naruto, Sakura and Inori walked to the other side of town to get to their destination, they had to keep on stopping because Inori either wanted to see the sights, or just get another bottle of sake. As they got closer to his former home, Inori drank more and more till he had a dazed look in his eyes, and then Naruto took the bottle away from him.

"Quit drinking, if you want to meet your family, you don't want to be like this!" Inori snatched the bottle back.

"Naruto-san, let me tell you something, when a person is drunk, it is almost the same as being scared. The person on the inside comes out and shows themself. I want to be myself when I see a family member, that way I have no regrets! Even though, they couldn't deal with me the first time..." Inori managed to slur out while staggering. Geez, this guy was still the biggest drunk in the history of Konoha. However, Naruto still thought he could use this as an advantage, so they carried on until hey came upon the Yamanaka Residence, The Flower Shop.

Inori smiled sluggishly. "I remember, when I was seven, I worked here and some boys made fun of me for working at such a "girly place". Some people don't understand how much flowers were a way of life. What's so girly about-about-I..." he fell over into one of the petal bed, fast asleep with his sake bottle broken on the ground.

Naruto hurried over and checked on him by slapping him, and screaming into his ears. "It's no use." he sighed. "This guy is going to have one major hangover later."

The door to the Yamanaka Flower Shop opened and Mrs. Yamanaka came out with a broom looking greatly annoyed. "Ok, what are you doing making all this racket? I can't even conce- What the hell happened to him?" She bent down to feel Inori's cheeks. "Is he ok?"

Naruto and Sakura looked each other for a second. "Yeah, he'll be ok, Mrs. Yamanaka. He just went over his drinking limit."

"Really?" the Yamanaka elder look suprised. "He's been drinking? It's only four in the afternoon. He kind of reminds of my husband."

"BUT-BUT! HAVEN'T YOU'VE SEEN THIS MAN BEFORE?!" Naruto screamed in shock. "Look at him!"

Mrs. Yamanaka looked closer at Inori's fainted figure. "I'm sorry, I've never seen him before." she said shaking her head. "I've got some more work to do, so good-bye!" she started to go back inside when:

"Wait, Mom!" Inori yelled out from waking up. "Uh I mean-"

Mrs. Yamanaka turned around and stared at him. "Mom?"

Inori got to his feet. "Just one question. Do you have a son?"

"No, no I don't. I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." she answered back softly. "Although I have always wished for a son. Then there would be someone there for Ino in her time of need."

Inori dusted himself off and carefully stepped out of the flower so he did not damage anymore flowers. "That's completely understandable...Out of curiousity, who's Ino?"

"My daughter, of course! She should be training with her team right now. Well I have to get back to sweeping. Good-bye!"

"Aww man, that wasn't exactly good..." sighed Naruto before Inori grabbed his jacket. "WHAT'S EATING YOU?!"

"Naruto-san, you know my little sister don't you? You've known her all this time, right?"

"Uh um well-

"DON'T YOU?!"

"Stop it right now!" implied Sakura as she broke up the fight. "Inori, we don't even know if she is your sister, and by how your so-called mom just acted, I'd say the chances of that are slim!"

Inori clenched his fists. "Ok, so my mother forgot about me. So you are assuming I'm lieing about being a Yamanaka?"

"We aren't saying that! Don't take it the wrong way you foolish drunk! We're just saying this might just be a mistake you made. I mean, look at you! The Yamanaka's are a clan; they don't drink the night away! Most of them are blonde or brunettes; you have silver hair! If you are a Yamanaka you are different from all the rest! Now explain that!"

"You know what, Naruto? Fuck you and Fuck your pink-haired broad. Thank you for reminding me why I ran away in the first place! I'll find my sister myself." Inori walked past Naruto, making sure he bumped his shoulder on the way.

--------------

YES I KNOW! YOU GUYS WANT INO TO SHOW UP! NEXT CHAPPIE I PROMISE! GOMEN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurthor's Notes: Hello! I am finally updating! sorry for not doing it sooner!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. If I did, Ino, Hinata, and Morino Idate (yes Morino Idate, he kicks ass!) would be main characters. And Naruto would always be Hokage. He deserves it (Naruto fan right here).**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**  
**_Inori clenched his fists. "Ok, so my mother forgot about me. So you are assuming I'm lieing about being a Yamanaka?"_

_"We aren't saying that! Don't take it the wrong way you foolish drunk! We're just saying this might just be a mistake you made. I mean, look at you! The Yamanaka's are a clan; they don't drink the night away! Most of them are blonde or brunettes; you have silver hair! If you are a Yamanaka you are different from all the rest! Now explain that!"_

He knew it. He knew it from the moment he entered the village. Nothing ever changes. It wasn't his fault that he different. He was born in the same family, under the same bloodline, so why did they treat him like he didn't belong?

Inori could only question himself about that every day of his life. Again, here he was, in Ichiraku's Noodle Stand, drinking another bottle of sake.

"_I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else, sweetie. I don't have a son. I wish I did. There would be someone there for Ino…"_

"It really feels like someone is out to get me. Oh well, my mother probably didn't want to know me anymore. So I guess she just forgot. I do feel sorry for "my sister". I wouldn't name her Ino if it would save my life. Well, forget my parents, I'll just go after Ino myself. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet-

"Hey, drunk! I saw you earlier today, didn't I?" Inori slowly turned his head to see a fimiliar figure. "Oh, it's the jerk who was at the monument…Did you need something?"

Kakashi took a seat next to him. "Oh, no, not really. I just found out that you were parading over the village with my students this afternoon."

"What of it?"

"They told me that you are looking for someone. Am I incorrect?"

"Again, what of it?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that, you look exactly like her."

Inori smashed his fist on the table and stood up. "Are you taking this somewhere, or not?" he demanded. "If not, goodbye!" he started to walk away when:

"Why don't you go over to the training field by the Academy? Just a bit of advice."

"Right…" he said as he left the Stand.

_Do I really wish to meet her that much? I mean, why do I care? My whole family has probably has forgotten me. Even if I told her who I was, would she care? But if I don't meet her, I may never know. I don't have a lot of time here left. _All of this was spinning in Inori's head.

Instead of taking his usual bottle of sake with him, he threw it away in a local trashbin on the way to the field. When he reached the field, it was big, but it was empty except for one team. His eyes slowly widened, for on that team was a girl.

That girl had blonde hair, and even more interesting, she had cerulian eyes exactly like his. She was waving goodbye to her team, some guy and a fat boy, and was walking away herself. Without thinking, Inori immediately ran up to her.

"Wait a second! You! You are Yamanaka Ino, right?" he gasped out to her in a hurry.

"Um, yes? Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine. Don't speak, just listen. You don't have to believe, you don't have to acknowlege my existence or anything like that! I just need to tell you more than anything!"

Ino backed away two feet. "Tell me what? Who are you anyways?"

"Aw, man, how do I say it? Oh well, here goes nothing. My name is Yamanaka Inori, and all this time, I have been your older brother!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Later on folks, to be continued.**


End file.
